Growing up as a wizard
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: Teddy Lupin is 17 and fresh out of hogwarts. He's a strikingly handsome metamorphmagus and is currently dating 1/8 Veela Victoire Weasley but it's all about to change for Teddy dark times are coming old faces returning and familiar leaving it's a lot for a boy to deal with but he's not a boy he's a man or so he thinks anyway.


**Teddy Pov**

 **Thoughts will be in italic**

 _I can't believe it this is it I'm on the hogwarts express for the last time I'm going home and not coming back._

"Teddy if your not here who'll look out for me them Slytherins can be nasty?" James asks me.

 _I'm stuck in a compartment with him. Victoire is with Dom and her mates. He didn't want to sit himself so I said I'd sit with him._

"Mate I'll always look out for you even if I'm not here you can still write to me and never mind that anyway your going to have to look out for Al, Rose, Louis and Roxanne" I tell him.

"But what if the Slytherins get me they're animals they'll probably eat me" James says.

 _i_ _laugh at this the kid is crazy the Slytherins are bad but i doubt they'd eat him._

"I'm sure Dom wouldn't mind getting them for you she's tough as nails believe me" I assure him.

"But she's a girl" James says.

Is she though really? She punches like a man.

"Yeah but your her cousin family matters to her you know that" I state.

"We're nearly at kings cross look" James exclaims.

 _Almost freedom_

"Yeah I reckon we'll be there in a couple of minutes" I say.

Victoire, Dominique and little Fred come into our compartment.

"Hey Teddy Bear" Victoire says and she sits next to me.

I put my arm round her and she kisses my cheek.

"You two are gross" Fred says to us and he sits next to James.

 _Dom just stands what a weirdo I know she's Vics sister but come on the girls crazy I'm beginning to think it's just a Weasley family trait just like the red hair._

The train pulls up and I see Harry and Ginny through the window they wave at us so do Albus and Lily but their standing with Bill, Fleur and Louis.

Harry and Ginny walk over to Bull and Fleur and the kids.

"We're here" James exclaims.

We all head out the compartment and onto the station.

"James" Lily shouts and runs to give her brother a hug.

"There eez my beautiful girls" Fleur says and she pulls Vic and Dom into a hug and kisses their cheeks.

Lily let's go of James and runs over to me "Teddy" she screams.

I picked her up and give her a hug I had to pick her up or she would've knocked me down.

Ginny and Harry are giving James hugs. Fred is standing with Bill.

I put Lily down "Are you coming to the burrow for tea we're having a family dinner?" Lily asks me.

Ginny walks over to us "Hi Teddy looking forward to not being in hogwarts?" She asks me.

I nod at her and she gives me a hug.

"Lily stop sulking I'm sure Teddy will come to tea won't you Teddy?" Ginny asks.

 _Oh great Ginny put me on the spot no I don't want to come to tea won't I'd rather go see how gran is then meet up with my mates and go to the three broomsticks but now I'm stuck with your family._

"Yeah course I will" I say.

Albus, James and Harry come over to us.

"Alright Teddy did you have a good year? " Harry asks me and gives me a hug.

"Yeah it was great being head boy has it's advantages" I joke with him.

"I bet it does now come on let's head back everybody I doubt Nana Weasley will pleased if we're late" Harry says and with that we all leave the platform.

"Where's my mum and dad?" Fred asks.

"Their at the Burrow mate Roxy had a fever and your mum wanted to stay with her and your dad's at work" Bill tells him.

 _i_ _feel so awkward walking with them. When_ _I'm with gran nobody gives us a second look except from those who knew my parents but even at that they normally just nod or smile not come over and ask for autographs._

 _i know Harry and Ginny have helpedone look after me and I appreciate that but gran isn't getting any younger and from what I know she's at Malfoy Manor seeing Narcissa and I don't trust the Malfoy family at all even with Lucius gone._

 _Everyone's still shocked that they divorced. It's been 7_ _years already at least Lucius had the decency to pass the_ manor _down to Draco and Astoria before he got divorced or Narcissa would've ended up staying with us._

 _That doesn't bare thinking about her sister killed my mother and i know she was grans sister too but gran didn't associate with her she just stuck with my grandad then she stuck with me._

"Teddy mate you alright?" Bill asks me.

 _I'mean_ lucky _Victoire has such nice parents I always thought my first proper girlfriends parents would want to kill me guess my charm worked on them._

"Yeah just feeling a bit peaky" I tell him.

 _What was i meant to say I'm kinda embarrassed to walk with your family Mr Weasley don't think so._

"Really sweetheart perhaps you should just go to ours and get some sleep wand we wouldn't be at the burrow for too long" Ginny says.

 _Great_ I've _only gone and got her worried about me now I feel guilty like I've done something wrong._

"No honestly Ginny I'm fine I'm sure Aunt Molly's cooking will help me get better" I say.

 _i still feel strange saying aunt Molly because she's not my aunt i only call her it because her and gran were such close friends and I saw her all the time when I was staying with Harry and Ginny. I miss the times before Hogwarts going to stay with Harry and Ginny at weekends, holidays to Spain with gran but it's all changed now._

"Are you sure?" Ginny asks me.

 _i know she thinks somethings up with me._

"Yeah" I tell her.

She gives me a smile and ruffles my hair.

 _Really do i look Al's Age to you Ginny?_

"Does gran know I'm going to the burrow?" I ask Ginny.

"I suppose she won't I'll owl her when we get in" Ginny informs me.

 _I hope Gran hasn't cooked anything then I'll feel really bad for thinking she was at the Malfoy Manor._

 **2 hours later.**

"Teddy love how's hogwarts been do tell me?" Molly asks me.

I'm squashed on the sofa between her and Dom who keeps elbowing my ribs the girl hates me I'm sure of it or it could just be the fact that she's squashed between me and Ron.

"Yeah it was good" I tell her.

"So I know you were thinking about being an auror and your owls were good enough for it and soon enough we'll find out your newts so do you still want to be an auror?" Molly asks me.

 _She doesn't half go on i can't wait to get home._

"Yeah I think it'll be the best career for me and since mum was one and dad was in the order it only seems right" I explain to her.

"How sweet dessert will be ready I bet I best go check" Moly tells us then she goes to check.

"That'll be if there any left by the time Uncle Ron has had his share" Molly 2 says.

"Hey I can't help it if I get hungry" Ron protests.

"You don't just get hungry you'd eat a horse if it was put in front of you" Dom states.

 _Gosh glad_ I'm _not Ron right now poor guy so what if he likes food._

Victoire walks in with little Amélie her little cousin on her hip.

 _The kid sure looks big since the last time i saw her in saying that though she was only 3 weeks when i last saw her I reckon she's at least 1._

"Amélie look it's uncle Teddy" Victoire says and she sits next to me with the baby on her knee.

 _Uncle Teddy what the heck she's my girlfriends little cousin not my niece._

"She's so sweet I love kids" Victoire tells me.

Dom stands up and leaves the girl is probably feeling uncomfortable at the fact that Ron is loudly eating a packet of crisps.

 _Hang on Victoire says she loves kids Is she dropping hints?_

"Yeah" I agree.

I _hope she's not dropping hints i_ _do like kids but I'd feel stupid planning things in case we don't last we've been together since I was in 3rd year and she was was in 2nd now she's going into 7th and I've left._

 **Victoire Pov (this is all thoughts)**

Teddy doesn't like kids does he? Oh gosh I'm so stupid I should've been more careful.

I've no idea what I'm going to do, what will mum think?, What will dad think?

Dom and Louis what about them especially Louis they might not understand.

Oh I'm such a stupid girls mum spoke to me about this she explained.

I should probably just announce it at dinner that way nobody starts guessing.

Why would they guess though? What if they already know? But they couldn't possibly but what if? Maybe someone said something? Surely Shelby wouldn't tell anyone she didn't know anyway not this or what if she's guessed? Everyone will think I'm just a stupid little girl.

But I'm not I thought I was being careful, Everybody is going to hate me my life is over.

Teddy probably won't want to know then what will I do I'll be all alone and in 6 months time things will get worse I might not have a home, I'll have to quit Hogwarts.

Oh why did this happen to me? The whole family will think I'm a slut.

I've got no choice I'll have to tell them. But what will dad do to Teddy it's not really his fault he didn't know I wasn't being careful he asked if I was.

It wasn't our first time or anything it was our 5th I'm such an idiot.

I'm going to be an embarrassment to the Weasley family what if my sister, brother and cousins follow in my footsteps? What if I've started a new tradition?

Teddy's looking at me strange I know he can't read minds but he'll know there's something up.

I love him so much and this might wreck it.

He might decide he doesn't want me when I tell him.

How do I do it? Teddy you know when you asked if I was on the pill and I told you yes well I lied because I'm a little slut I didn't take it the morning after and I'd only ever took it for our first time.

What the hell am I going to do I'm 16 and pregnant?


End file.
